Kumpulan Oneshot Akakuro
by Narakura
Summary: CHAPTER 3 UPDATED: Guest, Don't dare to Flame me! Cara ampuh Seijuurou guna mengusir para Flamer tengil di akun Tetsuya. Oneshot/ TwinBrother/ Akakuro/ Humor gagal.
1. Biru Kelabu

**Biru-Kelabu**

 **Kuroko no Basuke adalah milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Saya hanya memiliki plot ini saja**

 **Warning: OOC, Typo (s), Nubi, Plot hole, Alur maksa, dan sebagainya**

 **Genre: Humor, Friendship, Brothership, Family, AU, Semi-canon**

 **Note: Humor Gagal**

 **Selamat membaca~**

 **.**

 **.**

Mayuzumi tahu betul ada yang salah dengan dirinya. Akhir-akhir ini ia tampak sering melamun—juga tersenyum. Mayuzumi juga mulai jarang membaca _light novel_ —yang biasanya tak pernah _absent_ menemani. Saat dipanggil pun responnya nihil, layaknya orang imbisil. Walaupun menjawab, dia hanya menggumamkan kata 'apa?', 'ah' dan 'eh'. membuat orang lain yang mengajaknya bicara jadi sakit kepala.

Mayuzumi sadar benar kekalahan Rakuzan dari Seirin merupakan pengalaman yang tak mengenakkan. Apalagi dirinya, sang pemain bayangan Rakuzan tak mampu memberikan kontribusi nyata bagi timnya untuk meraih kemenangan. Ya, salahkan dirinya yang tak bisa bersaing dengan sang bayangan dari Seirin. Bahkan walaupun Mayuzumi sekarang telah meninggalkan Rakuzan dan menjadi mahasiswa di Universitas Tokyo, dia sama sekali tak kuasa melupakan pertandingan terakhirnya itu, terlebih sosok dari seorang Kuroko Tetsuya.

Mayuzumi bingung, Mayuzumi lelah, Mayuzumi tak pernah sebegini galaunya memikirkan seseorang. Apakah Mayuzumi kini berubah menjadi remaja puber kurang asupan? Padahal sebelumnya Mayuzumi tak pernah sama sekali melupakan rutinitasnya menenggak _light novel_ yang diibaratkannya _oase_ ditengah kegersangan hidupnya. Namun kini, sang _light novel_ tergeletak tak berdaya di atas meja, boro-boro dibuka, menyentuh saja dia ogah.

Pikirannya sudah sejak lama tercuri, terpaku pada sosok malaikat setengah dewi yang terperangkap dalam tubuh laki-laki. _"Terkutuklah kau wahai Mayuzumi!"_ ucapnya dalam hati.

Mencoba menyatukan pikiran yang sejak tadi terkontaminasi virus pelangi, Mayuzumi mulai mengingat-ingat sejak kapan dirinya mulai menaruh hati pada si mungil bersurai langit. Ya, sejak kapan dirinya yang tampan bagai pujangga yang gemar merangkai kata berubah 180 derajad menjadi pemuda galau asmara? _Hell no!_ Mayuzumi telah melewati masa-masa laknat itu bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Tapi kenapa? Sejak kapan?

Ya, sejak kapan Mayuzumi mulai memikirkan pemuda bersurai sewarna langit musim semi itu? Walau Mayuzumi telah berkali-kali berusaha menjatuhkan mental sang surai langit, namun ia selalu bangkit dan bangkit. Membuat Mayuzumi ingin lebih menghancurkannya, melihat bagaimana rupa putus asa dari sang pemilik wajah rupawan.

Ya, sejak kapan Mayuzumi mulai menyukai pemuda beriris _azure_ itu? Yang dengan modal nekat dan juga tekadnya mampu membuat Mayuzumi terkagum kagum.

Ya, sejak kapan Mayuzumi mulai mendamba pemuda berwajah manis itu? Dengan senyum ceria dan tangisan bahagianya mampu membuat dunia Mayuzumi terhenti sejenak, lalu menemukan dirinya diliputi rasa hangat.

Ya, Kuroko Tetsuya, Mayuzumi Chihiro, sang pemain bayangan Rakuzan telah jatuh bertekuk lutut karena pesonamu. Layaknya mendung merindukan mentari, mengubah dunianya yang kelabu menjadi secerah langit biru.

 **0^0**

Kini Mayuzumi berada di Tokyo, kota dimana pemuda yang membuat dirinya gila tinggal. Mayuzumi berani bertaruh, pasti sekarang si surai biru tengah berlatih basket di sekolahnya. Ah, ingin rasanya dirinya menyambangi sang pujaan hati dan menghilangkan kesan buruk dari pertandingan yang lalu. Ia sama sekali tak ingin pemuda manis itu masih menyimpan perasaan tak enak disaat semua yang terjadi bukan kesalahannya. Semua itu tentu saja kesalahan kapten Rakuzan, Akashi Seijuurou. Akashi-lah yang telah memasang label pemain bayangan model baru kepadanya dengan paksaaan. Mambuat sang pemilik _azure_ turut menyandang label pemain bayangan model lama, alias usang. Siapa saja pasti sakit hati dengan julukan itu. Ya, Salahkan Akashi, mungkin kini sang tambatan hati tak ingin mengenal dirinya lagi.

Begitu banyak hal yang larut dalam pikiran Mayuzumi, hingga tak sadar sang senja mulai menyapa. Langit yang tadinya mengingatkannya kepada pemuda manis, berubah total menjadi warna yang membuat hatinya meringis. Warna apalagi jika bukan warna jingga dengan semburat merah yang identik dengan sosok raja iblis tampan dari Rakuzan. Terkutuklah Akashi beserta keabsolutanya!

Tiga jam sudah sejak Mayuzumi memutuskan untuk merenung di Majiba ditemani chibi-chan (laptop) kesayangan, tumpukan tugas kuliah, dan makanan pesanan. Sepertinya ini sudah terlalu lama, sebaiknya dia bergegas sebelum wanita cantik di kasir mengucapkan kalimat sayang.

Dengan enggan, Mayuzumi mengemasi semua barang-barangnya. Agak tak rela melihat spot kesukaan akan segera diambil orang.

Langkah kaki tegap dipacu menuju pintu, bersiap kembali menapaki kerasnya dunia yang ditinggalkan langit biru. Namun apa daya, jalannya tak semulus paha para model _gravure,_ karena kini dia menabrak seorang pamuda bermata _azure_.

"Ah, _gomenasai,_ " ucapnya refleks.

"Hai'. Tak apa kok, etto … Mayuzumi-san?" jawab sang korban. Sontak iris kelabunya membulat melihat pemandangan indah di hadapannya. Sang pujaan hati, yang sejak siang tadi bercokol di hati, kini benar-benar muncul bagai ilusi. Oh Tuhan, Mayuzumi bisa mati berdiri.

"Ku-Kuroko Tetsuya?" semburnya masih tak percaya dengan penglihatannya. Sungguh, kebetulan ini terlalu manis. Apakah benang takdir mulai berpihak pada dirinya yang selalu bernasib tragis? Bolehkah Mayuzumi berharap kali ini?

Masih dalam tahap melayang, Mayuzumi tak sadar jika dirinya terbengong cukup lama. Hal itu tak pelak membuat kernyitan mampir di wajah manis sang pujaan. Tetsuya yang merasa kasihanpun rela buka suara demi menarik kembali sang pemuda kelabu ke dunia nyata. "Senang bertemu denganmu kembali, Mayuzumi-san," ucapnya dengan suara merdu menyentuh kalbu.

" _Di-dia bilang, dia senang bertemu lagi denganku?_ _Demi raja iblis Rakuzan, Tuhan sungguh adil!_ " batinnya nista. Mayuzumi tidak tau jika Tetsuya hanya berbasa basi saja. Tetsuya itu memang memiliki sopan santun diatas rata-rata yang kadang dinilai sebagai kutukan oleh sebagian orang. Kalau bisa diukur dengan kata-kata, mungkin kata 'terlalu baik' belum cukup menjadi gambaran. Bagaimana tidak? Semua orang selalu diperlakukan sama baik olehnya, entah itu lawan maupun kawan. Menjengkelkan? Memang! Tak heran banyak yang ke-GR-an karena sikap Tetsuya yang kadang keterlaluan, hingga julukan penebar benih (harapan) dari Seirin pun tak terelakkan.

"Ah, bagaimana kalau kita duduk dan mengobrol sebentar? Kebetulan aku selalu kemari setiap pulang latihan untuk membeli _Vanilla milkshake_." Ajak Tetsuya kepada Mayuzumi yang masih mematung dan berkutat dengan delusi tak berujung.

Segera Tetsuya memesan _vanilla milkshake_ nya dan duduk didepan Mayuzumi yang telah menanti dengan sejuta persepsi. Wajah datarnya sarat akan emosi, walau jantungnya kini bak ingin berlari untuk menyongsong sang tambatan hati.

"Nah, Mayuzumi-san, bagaimana kabarmu?" tanya Tetsuya membuka pembicaraan. Sang pemuda kelabu mencoba untuk menjawab dengan nada datar, sedatar ekspresi pemuda yang duduk di depannya.

"Baik, Kuroko. Bagaimana dengan mu? Sudah lama sejak _wintercup_ berlalu," jawabnya sambil berusaha bersikap wajar dan menyembunyikan rasa gugupnya—walaupun sebenarnya tidak ada yang perlu ditakutkan karena wajahnya masih datar, sedatar milik Tetsuya tentunya. Ayolah, bukankah mereka satu spesies? Sama-sama bayangan, sama-sama mememiliki hawa keberadaan tipis, sama-sama minim ekspresi, dan sama-sama suka membaca _light novel_ (berdasarkan informasi dari Akashi). Sungguh mereka pasangan serasi. Jika bersama, tentu anak mereka nantinya akan memiliki aura _Tenshi._ Percampuran pesona manis Tetsuya dan ketampanan Mayuzumi.

"Hai' Mayuzumi-san. Kabarku juga baik. Apa yang Mayuzumi-san lakukan di Tokyo?" tanya Tetsuya lagi. Maksudnya sih agar pembicaraan tak terputus. Karena jujur Tetsuya juga bingung ingin bercerita apa. Ini pertama kalinya mereka mengobrol dengan wajar sejak pertandingan final _wintercup._

"Aku kuliah di Universitas Tokyo," ucap Mayuzumi lempeng.

"Ah, benar juga, Mayuzumi-san sekarang sudah lulus dari Rakuzan." Tetsuya mengangguk-angguk paham seraya meminum _vanillashake_ nya.

 _*Hening*_

"Hmm Kuroko ... tentang final di _wintercup_ —" Mayuzumi tampak ragu untuk mengatakan penyesalan dan permintaan maafnya pada Tetsuya. Mata kelabunya menatap si mungil dengan wajah gusar dan pikiran yang berkecamuk. Sedangkan makhluk polos di depannya masih menunggu kelanjutkan dari perkataan Mayuzumi yang menggantung sambil menikmati _milkshake_ nya. "—aku ingin meminta maaf kepadamu," lanjutnya.

Sontak mata Tetsuya membulat. Senyum tipis kini menghiasi wajahnya yang berekspresi datar. Sepertinya dia tau apa yang dimaksud Mayuzumi.

"Hai' Mayuzumi-san. Tidak perlu minta maaf tentang masalah pemain bayangan model lama dan model baru itu," jelasnya langsung ke inti permasalahan. "Tapi walau begitu aku takkan kalah dari Mayuzumi-san," tambahnya sambil melayangkan senyum manis ke Mayuzumi. Senyum itu, senyum terindah yang pernah dia lihat. Sungguh Mayuzumi tak mengira betapa polos dan baik hatinya makhluk biru di hadapannya. Mungkinkah Tetsuya memang malaikat yang dijatuhkan dari surga untuk menjadi pendampingnya?

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Tapi aku tetap meminta maaf karena sudah bersikap kurang mengenakkan selama pertandingan. Aku benar-benar tak bermaksud membuat mu errr … kesal?"

"Tak apa, Mayuzumi-san. Itulah yang dinamakan pertandingan. Aku akan sangat marah jika Mayuzumi-san tak bersungguh-sungguh." Tetsuya kini tampak asyik menyesap _Vanilla Milkshake_ nya lagi sambil melihat ke luar jendela. Gerakan menyesap vanilla yang cukup untuk membuat semua para lelaki _straight_ menjadi belok seketika.

 _*hening lagi*_

"Nah, baiklah Kuroko. Tampaknya aku harus segera kembali ke apartemen. Hari juga sudah mulai gelap, sebaiknya kau juga pulang." Mayuzumi bangkit dari kursinya. Sebenarnya ia tak rela untuk berpisah dengan sang pujaan hati. Tapi batinnya sudah tak kuat dengan segala tingkah Tetsuya yang menurutnya lebih berbahaya dari makhluk bergunting. Khayalan nistanya sama sekali tidak mau berhenti, membuat sang kelabu khawatir jika dirinya tak mampu mengendalikan diri. Ah, sekali lagi Mayuzumi merutuki dirinya yang tak mampu memanfaatkan kesempatan yang tak akan datang dua kali.

"Baiklah kalau begitu Mayuzumi-san. Kapan-kapan kita bisa mengobrol lagi." Tetsuya membungkuk dan meninggalkan Mayuzumi yang masih bergeming. Mereka berpisah dan tak tahu kapan lagi akan berjumpa. Apakah Mayuzumi harus setiap hari menyambangi majiba? Bukan pilihan buruk dan patut dicoba. Apapun demi sang pujaan.

"Ah, sungguh hari yang menyenangkan," gumamnya lirih. Tanpa berpikir dua kali, langkah kaki dibawa pergi. Sepertinya Mayuzumi sama sekali tak mengetahui bahaya apa yang datang menanti.

 **0^0**

 **Kediaman Akashi**

Seorang pemuda bersurai _crimson_ dengan mata _heterochrome_ sedang bersantai di ranjang _king size_ nya. Keningnya berkerut memikirkan malaikat biru yang tengah berada jauh. Mereka belum bertemu lagi sejak _Wintercup_. Ya, itu adalah hari dimana mereka juga mengungkapkan perasaan masing-masing. Masih segar di ingatannya tentang bagaimana perjuangan sang surai biru untuk mengembalikannya ke dirinya yang dulu. Masih segar pula di ingatannya bagaimana butiran bening itu mengalir dari kedua iris sewarna langit saat mengetahui usahanya berbuah manis. Bahkan Akashi masih bisa merasakan pelukan hangat sang pemuda yang mengisi setiap relung di hatinya. Kuroko Tetsuya, malaikat birunya yang sangat berharga.

Tiba-tiba sang _crimson_ tertegun. "Tapi entah kenapa rasanya hari ini ada yang tidak benar. Aku seperti ingin membunuh seseorang," gumamnya sambil menatap langit-langit. Sesuatu yang buruk telah terjadi, dan dia sangat amat yakin. Sesuatu itu telah mengusik batinnya, dan ini berkaikat dengan Tetsuya-nya. Apakah ada manusia kurang ajar yang memiliki kelebihan nyawa berani menganggu sang pujaan? Berbagai spekulasi menghampiri, telpon genggampun menjadi pilihan hati. Sebuah pesan datang dari seseorang yang memenuhi pikirannya sejak tadi.

 **From: Malaikatku**

 **Subject: Urgent**

 **Aku merindukanmu, Sei-kun.**

"Nah Tetsuya, sampai bertemu Sabtu besok," bisiknya sambil menyeringai senang.

Namun tiba-tiba kening Akashi berkerut, sebuah pesan lain datang membuat kesenangan sang pemuda surut. Pesan yang menunjukkan gambar seorang pemuda kelabu tengah duduk di majiba bersama seorang pemuda manis berambut biru yang sangat dia kenal. Ah, inilah yang membuat hatinya terserang badai kegundahan. Seorang teman lama telah berani mengusik apa yang menjadi miliknya. Kira-kira hukuman apakah yang pantas ia jatuhkan?

Sebuah seringai mengerikan terpatri, keputusan telah diambil oleh sang Akashi.

.

.

Mayuzumi, bersiaplah segera untuk mati.

 **FIN**

 **Fic Gaje macam apa ini?!**

 **Oke, ini adalah fic lama yang sudah mengendap di folder sekian lama. Semoga ada yang berkenan untuk membaca. :D**

 **Nara mau ngucapin terimakasih buat teman-teman yang udah fav dan review cerita2 nara. Review temen2 sangat berarti, dan membuat nara jadi termotivasi.**

 **Nantinya ini akan menjadi oneshot2 yang menceritakan tentang keseharian Akakuro-bro beserta segala tingkah possessive dan overprotek nya. Disini belum keliatan ya kalo mereka bro. Tapi mereka itu bro kok, mungkin di oneshot2 selanjutnya akan terjawab sedikit demi sedikit. :v**

 **Btw gomenne kalo semua cerita nara berkutat pada hubungan mereka yang bersaudara. Soalnya nara emank suka mereka jadi bersodara dg tetsuya sbg pusatnya :v *alibi karena ga bisa bikin BL***

 **Jadi sekali lagi nara mohon maaf jika para pembaca sekalian bosan.**

 **Sampai jumpa di cerita selanjutnya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **OMAKE**

"Reo."

"Hallo Sei-chan, ada apa menelpon malam-malam?"

"Bisakah kau mencarikanku beberapa benda?"

"Hmm, baiklah."

"Sebuah presto ukuran medium, paku 1 kg, isi staples 1 lusin, Potassium Nitrat, Alumunium foil, dan detonator."

"E-eeh — Sei-chan. Apa yang ingin kau buat?"

"Lakukan atau kukirim satu ke rumahmu!"

 **Tut-tut-tut-tut**


	2. Siders Don't Try Me

"Tetsuya …." Panggil Seijuurou kepada adik kembarnya yang kini sedang asyik berkutat di depan laptop. Ini adalah kali pertama ia kembali menginjakkan kaki di kamar si surai langit sejak kamar itu ditinggal oleh sang pemilik setahun silam.

"Hai' Sei-kun?" Enggan menoleh, sebuah jawaban datar diberikan pada sang kakak. Kedua tangan mungil itu masih saja dengan cekatan mengetik kata demi kata tanpa menghiraukan entitas semerah darah yang memandanginya dengan sebal. Hari ini adalah hari pertama Tetsuya kembali ke Mansion Akashi, tapi alih-alih melepas rindu kepadanya dan sang ayah, si makhluk biru malah asyik sendiri dengan kegiatannya.

" _Fan fiction_ itu lagi?" tanya si merah sambil menaikkan satu alisnya. Tak ingin menyahut, anggukan kembali diberikan yang sontak membuat pelipis Seijuurou berdenyut kesal. Terkutuklah Momoi yang telah meracuni pikiran adiknya dengan hal-hal tak berguna. Seijuurou heran, adik kembarnya ini masih saja sempat-sempatnya mengerjakan sesuatu—yang bagi Seijuurou tak berfaedah sedikitpun—di tengah kesibukannya sekolah dan mangurus perusahaan sang ibunda. Apa sang ibu sama sekali tak mengomentari si biru muda?

"Tetsuya, tatap aku saat sedang berbicara!" Langkah kaki mengayun angkuh memasuki kamar sang adik. Kini ia berdiri persis di sebelah Tetsuya yang masih saja betah dengan segala kegiatannya. Seijuurou mulai berpikir tentang kemerosotan moral sang adik selama berada di luar Mansion Akashi.

Tetsuya menoleh, mata azure mengerjap pelan lalu menatap datar Seijuurou yang tengah merecoki kegiatannya, padahal ia tengah _on fire_ dengan berjuta ide yang berebut minta diperhatikan. Ah, Seijuurou memang takkan mengerti bagaimana perasaan Tetsuya saat banyak pembaca di luar sana yang bersedia membaca cerita abalnya. Seijuuoru takkan bisa mengerti perasaan harap-harap cemas saat menunggu tanggapan pembaca dari cerita-ceritanya. Seijuurou takkan pernah bisa mengerti rasa bahagia saat mendapatkan _review_ , _favorite_ ataupun _follow_ dari pembaca budiman yang menyambangi ceritanya. Seijuurou takkan mengerti, dan takkan pernah bisa mengerti!

 **Siders, Don't Try Me!**

 **Kuroko no Basuke adalah milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Saya hanya memiliki plot ini saja**

 **Warning: OOC, Typo (s), Nubi**

 **Genre: Romance, Humor Gagal**

 **Selamat membaca~**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi yang indah untuk si kembar merah dan biru muda. Burung-burung bernyanyi dengan ceria, cuaca cerah diterpa hangat sang surya, belum lagi dengan bunga-bunga sakura yang mekar dengan indahnya. Hanya satu kata yang bisa mendeskripsikan pagi ini—yaitu, sempurna!

Selimut disibak, tangan seputih porselen bergerak—bermaksud menggapai alarm yang yang membuatnya pekak. Heran, bagaimana bisa makhluk merah di sebelahnya ini sama sekali tak terganggu, padahal ia sendiri kesal setengah mampus. Tunggu, makhluk merah? Kenapa Seijuurou bisa ada di kamarnya?

Tetsuya mengerjap lantas melirik Seijuurou yang tengah melihatnya dengan senyum sejuta watt. Ah, sudah lama sekali Seijuurou tidak melihat wajah polos Tetsuya-nya saat tidur. Itulah sebabnya Seijuurou takkan melewatkan waktu sedetikpun untuk memandangi wajah Tetsuya selama pemuda biru itu menginap di Mansion Akashi.

"Sei-kun, apa yang kau lakukan di kamarku?" tanya Tetsuya datar. Sejak _winter cup_ yang lalu sepertinya Seijuurou telah kembali 100% menjadi Seijuurou yang dulu. Seijuurou yang jahil dan sedikit errrr—ajaib, jika tak ingin dibilang mesum.

"Memandangi wajah Tetsuya tentunya," ucapnya masih dengan seringai menyebalkan.

"Tapi kenapa kau tidur di kamarku Sei-kun?"

"Aku yang telah memindahkanmu dari kursi ke atas ranjang, jika kau lupa," jawab Seijuurou sambil kembali tersenyum tampan.

Tetsuya mengangguk, sepertinya ia semalam memang tertidur di kursi saat tengah menulis fanfiksi.

"Apa sebegitu pentingnya fanfiksi itu bagi Tetsuya hingga mengabaikanku dan memilih bercumbu dengan si _zenbook_?" tanya Seijuurou setengah merajuk setelah dengan santainya mengeluarkan kata-kata _absurd._

Tetsuya tampak berpikir dan menimang-nimang jawaban apa yang akan ia berikan. "Aku hanya ingin—mengasah _skill_ menulisku, Sei-kun. Selain itu menulis bisa menghilangkan _stress_." Seijuurou mengangguk paham. Adik manisnya ini dari kecil memang sangat suka membaca dan menulis. Tak heran jika di salah satu sudut perpustakaan di mansion ini memiliki rak yang khusus menyediakan cerita fiksi.

Tetsuya bangkit untuk segera bergegas ke kamar mandi sebelum sang ayah—Akashi Masaomi—kembali darah tinggi.

"Kenapa kau tak memulai debutmu dengan langsung menyerahkan tulisanmu kepada penerbit, Tetsuya?" teriak Seijuurou yang masih berada di atas ranjang. Seijuurou enggan beranjak karna buaian wangi vanila dari selimut biru yang kini diendusnya. Wangi sang adik yang sangat ia rindukan.

"Aku masih perlu mengasah _skill_ menulisku Sei-kun. Aku belum terlalu percaya diri dengan tulisanku," teriak Tetsuya dari dalam kamar mandi.

"Menulis di sana pun takkan membuatmu mendapatkan sesuatu, sayang," ucap Seijuurou yang masih betah mengendus selimut lalu berguling menjadi kepompong. Sisi lain dari Seijuuoru yang hanya ia tunjukkan pada sang adik tercinta.

"Jika para penerbit itu tak menghargai karyamu, dengan senang hati aku akan membuat mereka mengerti— _dengan guntingku tentun_ ya."

Suara _shower_ terdengar sebagai jawaban. Tampaknya Tetsuya mulai enggan untuk membalas komentar Seijuurou yang takkan ada habisnya.

"Atau kau tinggal minta Otou-san, pasti ia akan mendirikan sebuah jasa penerbit hanya untuk dirimu."

Oke, cukup sudah. Keluarga mereka memang sangat kaya, tapi bukan ini yang Tetsuya inginkan. Tetsuya lelah, kapankah Seijuurou akan mengerti?

"Aku percaya suatu hari aku akan dikenal dan diakui Sei-kun," ucapnya sambil keluar dari kamar mandi. Tetsuya takkan menyerah, Tetsuya akan membuktikan kalau ia bisa melakukan ini tanpa campur tangan keluarganya. Lagi pula baru seminggu Tetsuya mulai menulis dan semua berjalan baik, apasih yang bisa terjadi pada dirinya setelah ini?

.

.

Siders atau lebih dikenal dengan _silent readers_ adalah fenomena yang tengah Tetsuya hadapi. Ibarat dalam suatu hubungan, _siders_ ini adalah sosok yang selalu menerima namun tak pernah memberi balasan. Sungguh malang.

Tetsuya mulai membatin fenomena _siders_ sejak beberapa hari belakangan ini. Awalnya Tetsuya tidak terlalu memikirkannya, karena niatnya selama ini adalah untuk mengasah kemampuan dalam hal menulis. Tapi entah mengapa setelah tiga bulan bergelut, tampaknya emosi sang malaikat agak tersulut. Pikiran-pikiran buruk pun menyambangi si pemilik azure. Apa tulisannya seburuk itu? Apa ceritanya tidak menarik? Apa dirinya memang tidak berbakat jadi penulis?

Tetsuya sebal, Tetsuya kesal, Tetsuya ingin tahu apa yang terjadi sebenarnya. Apa ini yang dibicarakan banyak orang jika _siders_ itu lebih kejam dari perselingkuhan? Bukan berarti Tetsuya lebih memilih diselingkuhi, tapi ini memang fenomena unik dan antik menurut versinya. Bagaimana tidak? Jumlah _readers_ yang melakukan _visit_ dan _view_ pada cerita-ceritanya ada ribuan, namun yang meninggalkan _review, favorite_ dan _follow_ hanya segelintir orang. Apa dirinya kurang memberi asupan? Seharusnya tidak, karena apa yang ditulis Tetsuya di sana adalah kisah dirinya dan Seijuurou yang dikategorikan bak Cinderella bernaskah gagal. Semua pengalaman romantis dan juga ngenes abis telah dia bagikan. Pahit manis persaudaraan pun telah ia ajarkan. Apalagi sih yang kurang? Arrrght Tetsuya geram bukan kepalang. Biasa diabaikan karena hawa keberadaannya yang tipis tidak membuat Tetsuya terima-terima saja jika dirinya gagal di _notice_. Bagaimanapun juga Tetsuya adalah seorang Akashi yang absolut walau keluarganya banyak kemelut. Tetsuya kini benar-benar kesal sekesal-kesalnya. Sepertinya dirinya sedang mengidap PMS versi pria.

Di lain pihak Seijuurou tahu, sang adik tengah dirundung galau akibat ulah para _sider_ s yang tak berprikeTetsuyaan. Seijuurou telah memperingatkan Tetsuya berkali-kali, jangankan didengar, dimasukin telinga saja tidak. Ya sudahlah, Seijuurou juga lelah. Lalu puncaknya adalah hari ini saat sang adik kembali menginap di Mansion Akashi. Bukannya sibuk mendapatkan momen saudara yang menggetarkan jiwa, dirinya malah disuguhi pemandangan yang merusak mata. Bagaimana tidak? Wajah imut Tetsuya berganti menjadi wajah horror penuh intimidasi yang siap membunuh jika ada yang berani mengusik. Persis seperti ibunya di Tokyo jika tengah dalam mode senggol bacok yang tak kenal anak maupun suami.

"Tetsuya kemarin bilang akan baik-baik saja dan menghiraukan mereka bukan?" tanya Seijuurou lengkap dengan sindiran halus. Seringai tampan ia sembunyikan agar tak terlihat oleh si pemilik azure.

Mengerti jika dirinya tengah disindir, Tetsuya menatap tajam Seijuurou yang tampaknya sedang berusaha menyembunyikan tawa.

"Tetsuya waktu itu bilang hanya ingin mengasah kemampuan. Lalu sekarang?"

Tetsuya geram, bukannya membantu, kini Seijuurou malah asyik menggoda dirinya dengan wajah tak tahu malu.

Membuang muka, tangan mungil terlipat di depan dada, pipi gembil digembungkan, tak lupa dengan bibir merah muda yang mengerucut sebal, membuat gemas yang menyaksikan.

Seijuurou tegelak, Tetsuya memang tak pernah membuatnya bosan.

"Tetsuya ingin aku berbuat apa?" tanya Seijuurou pada akhirnya. Ah, sepertinya Tetsuya melupakan sumpahnya tiga bulan lalu untuk berusaha tanpa bantuan dari satu orang pun.

"Apa Sei-kun tidak bisa melakukan sesuatu?" tanya Tetsuya masih merajuk.

Tentu saja, apapun akan Seijuurou lakukan demi Tetsuya-nya. Lagi pula akan susah urusannya jika Tetsuya menolak untuk memberinya jatah kunjungan setiap akhir pekan. Bisa-bisa Seijuurou mati kerinduan.

Seringai bengis pun terpatri, sebuah rencana telah menanti. Tunggu saja para _siders,_ telah tiba waktu kalian untuk dieksekusi.

.

.

Menyandang nama Akashi tentu saja membuat Seijuurou memiliki banyak koneksi dan juga bisa melakukan hal yang tak terperi. Berdasarkan semua kelebihan itu, Seijuurou langsung menghubungi ahli IT. Tak tanggung-tanggung, ahli IT tersebut Seijuurou ambil langsung dari anggota CIA hingga _hacker_ yang bernama _Anomyous._ Selain itu Seijuuru juga tengah mengajukan proposal pembelian situs fanfiksi tempat adiknya bernaung—tentu saja tanpa sepengetahuan sang pemilik azure. Semua ia lakukan demi membuat sang adik tersenyum. Seijuurou memang tak pernah setengah-setengah jika menyangkut Tetsuya-nya.

"Seijuurou-sama, kami telah mendapatkan nama-nama para _siders_ yang mengunjungi akun Tetsuya-sama beserta alamat mereka," ucap salah satu ahli IT seraya menyerahkan setumpuk kertas berisi data diri para _siders._

Seijuurou memandang tumpukan dokumen tersebut dengan pandangan nyalang.

"Ah, jadi inikah para _siders_ tengil yang telah membuat kesal Tetsuya-ku?" tanya Seijuurou sambil tersenyum iblis.

" _Siders, don't try me_!"

 **END**

 **Hello, dengan nara di sini, siapa di sana? Oke mohon maaf nee, entah kenapa nara jadi kepikiran ide ini saat melihat sebuah review di salah satu fic yang nara ikuti. Lalu *taraaa* jadilah fic ini. #digampar**

 **Nara ga bermaksud menyinggung, ini murni hanya lelucon. Jika ada yang kesal silahkan timpuk nara. Nara ikhlas. #maso**

 **Ini juga permohonan maaf nara buat May-chan yang kemaren sempat keracunan ff laknat yang nara share. Mohon maaf nee May-chan. Semoga bisa menghibur.**

 **Terimakasih buat teman2 yang sudah mendukung nara.^^**

 **Sampai jumpa di ff lainnya~**

 **OMAKE**

Seminggu berlalu sejak operasi pembasmian siders yang dilakukan Seijuurou. Kini fanfik Tetsuya selalu ramai bak kacang goreng. Banyak _review_ berdatangan, _favorite_ dan _follow_ juga tak kalah bergentayangan. Tetsuya tampak tersenyum bahagia terlepas apa yang dilakukan Seijuurou kepada para _siders_ nya. Mungkin Seijuurou memberikan mereka wejangan? Atau mensucikan jiwa mereka dengan _emperror eye_ miliknya?

Ah Tetsuya, kau terlalu naif. Tentu saja Seijuuoru memakai cara yang lebih ampuh.

 **Ting tong**

Sebuah bingkisan tiba di depan rumah salah satu _siders_ Tetsuya. Bingkisan tersebut tampak tak mencurigakan namun terbungkus dengan kertas kado merah dan pita berwarna biru muda. Seijuurou mengirimi para _siders_ tercinta Tetsuya sebuah kado hangat.

Pita dibuka, kertas kado dirobek semena-mena hingga meninggalkan kotak karton berwarna coklat. Rasa penasaran meraja, karton dibuka paksa hingga memperlihatkan isinya yang berupa puluhan gunting berwarna merah yang berlumur cairan sewarna darah. Sebuah pemandangan mengerikan yang membuat siapapun ingin pingsan.

Bergidik ngeri, tangan sang _siders_ kini tergerak untuk mengambil secarik kertas putih yang ditulis dengan tinta merah.

 _RnR atau mati_


	3. Guest, Don't dare to Flame me!

Tetsuya bahagia. Beberapa hari belakangan ini cerita yang ditulisnya pada sebuah _website_ _fanfiction_ selalu ramai akan pengunjung budiman. Tak hanya ramai, mereka juga berebut meninggalkan _review_ , _fav_ _orite_ , dan _follow_ bak wanita-wanita kalap pada acara diskonan di pusat perbelanjaan. Hasilnya, setiap hari _smartphone_ Tetsuya tak pernah sepi dari pemberitahuan yang dikirimkan _website_ tersebut melalui _email_. Sungguh fenomena langka dan amat mencengangkan di tahun 2017. Di saat kemarin ia banjir _siders (silent readers)_ , _eh_ sekarang Tetsuya malah diserang _readers_. Apakah ini yang dinamakan puncak popularitas? Apakah ini artinya ia sudah termasuk sebagai jajaran penulis yang diperhitungkan? Entahlah, yang jelas Tetsuya sedang berbunga-bunga hingga tak menyadari entitas semerah darah yang sedari tadi memerhatikan dirinya sambil menyeringai tampan.

"Tetsuya tampaknya senang sekali."

Tetsuya menoleh, mendapati Seijuurou yang kini menatapnya dengan raut ingin tahu.  
"Tentu saja aku senang, Sei-kun. Akhirnya lapakku di- _noti_ _ce_ oleh kaum _fujo_ di luar sana."  
Seijuurou mengangkat satu alisnya, tak mengerti dengan apa yang dimaksud Tetsuya.

"Kaum _fujo_?"

"Hu um."

"Dan apa itu?

" _Fujoshi_ , mereka adalah penggemar _manga_ , _anime_ , dan novel dari kalangan wanita yang menyukai cerita romansa antara sesama pria. Mereka menyukai _yaoi_!"

Seijuurou menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal.

" _Yaoi_?"

Seijuurou memang tidak pernah membaca cerita yang ditulis Tetsuya pada _website_ laknat itu. _Website_ yang telah berhasil membuat adik tercintanya selalu mengabaikan dirinya seperti saat sekarang ini.

Singkat cerita, seminggu yang lalu Tetsuya murung seharian akibat ceritanya yang sepi bak kuburan di malam hari. Padahal di grafik pengunjung ramai sekali. Melihat hal itu tentunya Seijuurou tak sampai hati hingga harus melakukan _treatment_ khusus untuk memberi pelajaran pada para _siders_ yang membuat Tetsuya makan hati. Tak hanya itu, karena rasa sayangnya pada Tetsuya, ia sampai rela mengakuisisi kepemilikan _website_ yang ia pikir tak berguna dan takkan pernah menghasilkan pundi-pundi.

Ya. Seijuurou hanya tahu jika _website_ itu telah menjadi salah satu propertinya tanpa sepengetahuan Tetsuya. Ia tak pernah tahu badai lain yang akan segera datang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Guest, Don't dare to Flame me!**

 **Kuroko no Basuke adalah milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Saya hanya memiliki plot ini saja**

 **Warning: OOC, Typo (s), Nubi**

 **Genre: Romance, Humor Gagal**

 **Selamat membaca~**

 **.**

 **.**

Akhir pekan adalah hal yang paling didamba oleh Akashi Seijuurou. Sama seperti sebelumnya, akhir pekan adalah waktu baginya untuk mengambil jatah asupan mingguan bertemu Tetsuya. Sejak terakhi **r** kali mereka bertemu di _mansion_ keluarga Akashi, Seijuurou jarang sekali berbicara ataupun berkirim pesan pada sang adik. Salahkan orang tuanya yang selalu tak akur hingga Seijuurou pun harus menerima ganjarannya. Ia harus berpisah dengan Tetsuya dan tinggal di Kyoto bersama sang ayah, Akashi Masaomi. Sedangkan Tetsuya tinggal di Tokyo bersama ibu mereka, Kuroko Shiori. Semua telah diatur dan ditetapkan sejak mereka lahir bahwa masing-masing mereka akan menjadi pewaris dari usaha tiap keluarga. Tetsuya sebagai pewaris dari keluarga Kuroko, sedangkan Seijuurou sebagai pewaris dari keluarga Akashi.

Seijuurou menghela napas. Lalu lalang manusia di stasiun tak menyurutkan tekadnya untuk tetap menunggu walau setengah jam telah berlalu. _"Apa terjadi sesuatu pada Tetsuya?"_

"Sudah menunggu lama, Sei-kun?"

Sebuah suara mengalun merdu memecah lamunan. Berdiri di sebelah Seijuurou seorang pemuda mungil dengan rambut sewarna langit. Senyum tipis tersungging dari bibirnya yang semerah _cherry._

Seijuurou terpesona. "Ah, tidak. Aku baru saja sampai." Seijuurou balas tersenyum lalu menggamit tangan mungil Tetsuya dan menggenggamnya erat. "Ayo, jika tidak _okaa-san_ akan mengomel karena kita terlalu lama.

Tetsuya mengangguk mengerti. "Aku senang akhirnya Sei-kun kembali mengunjungi Tokyo." Mereka berdua mulai berjalan menyusuri stasiun. Berjalan diantara ramainya para penumpang yang turun dan menunggu kedatangan kereta berikutnya.

Seijuurou tersenyum miring, menampakkan deretan gigi-gigi putihnya yang rapi. Membuat wajah tampannya semakin mempesona. "Apa Tetsuya sangat merindukanku?"

Tetsuya menggeleng. "Kise-kun, Aomine-kun, Midorima-kun dan Momoi-san pasti akan senang jika melihat Sei-kun." Tetsuya memandang wajah Seijuurou lekat. "Tentu saja aku juga merasakan hal yang sama Sei-kun."

Seijuurou tertegun. Entah mengapa jantungnya berdetak cepat saat Tetsuya mengungkapkan perasaannya dengan tersirat.

Menyeringai lebar, Seijuurou berkata dengan penuh afeksi.

"Kau selalu berhasil mengejutkanku, Tetsuya."

 **^0^**

 _Mansion_ itu tampak besar dengan halaman yang luas. Sebuah gerbang besi kokoh berukir menyambut. Terbuka begitu saja saat sebuah mobil sedan berwarna hitam masuk. Mengitari sebuah air mancur berbatu pualam dan berhenti pada sebuah pintu kayu jati besar dengan ukiran kuno. Jika mata memandang keseluruh penjuru area _mansion_ , pepohonan _mapple_ tumbuh mengelilingi, membentuk barikade alam. Memberikan rasa sejuk dan suasana teduh _nan_ memanjakan mata. Tak hanya itu, sebuah taman bunga mawar terawat membentuk permadani indah pada bagian belakang.

Dua pasang pemuda bersurai kontras keluar dari mobil. Pemuda yang lebih tinggi tampak memandangi sekitar dengan perasaan rindu. Sedangkan pemuda satunya tampak sibuk membantu sopir mengeluarkan barang-barang yang mereka bawa.

"Tetsuya, aku bisa mengurus barang-barangku sendiri. Tas itu berat. Kau bisa tambah pendek nanti!" ujar Seijuurou dengan wajah kesal yang dibuat-buat. Menggoda Tetsuya adalah kegemarannya.

"Aku tidak pendek Sei-kun. Kenapa kau membawa banyak barang padahal kau hanya di sini beberapa hari?" Tanya Tetsuya saat melihat dua koper yang baru saja di turunkan sang sopir dari bagasi mobil.

Seijuurou mengangkat bahunya tak peduli. " _Otou-san_ menitipkan sesuatu untuk _okaa-san._ "

Tiba-tiba pintu kayu menjeblak terbuka. Menampakkan seorang wanita cantik bersurai biru muda panjang sepunggung. "Kalian terlambat," ucapnya sambil berjalan anggun ke arah Seijuurou. "Dan kau, anak nakal." Jemari lentik berkuku panjang menunjuk hidung Seijuurou. Kilat amarah terpancar jelas dari kedua manik _azure_ -nya.

 _Inilah momen di saat Bunda Teresa berubah menjadi medusa._

"Katakan pada ayahmu itu untuk membawa pulang kembali apa yang akan diberikannya padaku!"

Wanita itu berjalan pergi dengan angkuh. Surai biru mudanya bergoyang pelan diembus sepoi angin. Meninggalkan dua orang anak kembar yang menatap kepergian dirinya dengan perasaan ngeri.

 **^0^**

Seijuurou mengernyit heran. Tetsuya kemarin tampak begitu bersemangat dan menggebu-gebu untuk mengajaknya jalan-jalan dan menemui anggota _Kiseki no Sedai_ lainnya. Tetapi sekarang lihatlah! Tiba-tiba bungsu Akashi itu mendadak murung sejak semalam. Jangankan mengajaknya keluar. Seharian Tetsuya hanya mendekam di atas kasur dengan _smartphone_ di tangan. Apa ada hal yang lebih penting dari diri seorang Akashi Seijuurou sekarang? Apa jangan-jangan Tetsuya punya gebetan? Itu tidak boleh dan tidak mungkin. Bagaimana mungkin Tetsuya akan tega menghianatinya seperti ini? Bukankah mereka telah berikrar akan saling memiliki selamanya hingga maut menjemput nanti? Bahkan dikehidupan selanjutnya Seijuurou akan tetap mencari Tetsuya.

"Tetsuya, lihatlah aku," batin Seijuurou galau.

Sungguh Seijuurou tak tahan lagi!

Ia tidak datang jauh-jauh ke kota Tokyo hanya untuk diabaikan begini oleh sang adik.

Dilingkupi oleh semangat yang mendadak berkobar, langkah tegap dibawa masuk ke dalam kamar bernuansa biru muda. Tanpa permisi, tubuh tegap dibaringkan di sebelah sang adik yang kini asyik membaca sesuatu dengan raut wajah sedih, sakit hati, marah, benci dan—

 _Tunggu, apa ini? Apa Tetsuya diputusin?_

 _Siapa orang sinting yang berani memutuskan hubungannya dengan adik dari seorang Akashi Seijuurou? Bosan hidup ya?!_

Pikiran Seijuurou menerawang. Siap memikirkan hukuman-hukuman mengerikan apa saja yang akan dia hadiahkan untuk orang yang telah berani mendekati dan memutuskan Tetsuya.

"Tetsuya, katakan siapa orang itu!"

Tetsuya mengerjap pelan. Menatap Seijuurou dengan raut wajah bingung yang kentara. "Apa yang Sei-kun katakan?"

Seijuurou bangkit, menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada. "Katakan siapa orang yang telah membuatmu sedih dan marah seperti itu!"

Sepasang _azure_ menyorot penuh tanya. "Tak ada apa-apa, Sei-kun." Tetsuya memasukkan _smartphone_ di tangannya ke dalam saku celana. Bangkit dari ranjang dan berjalan menuju lemari pakaian.

"Sudah waktunya. Mereka pasti telah menunggu kita di Majiba."

 **^0^**

"Wah, akhirnya kalian datang juga-ssu!"

Kise tersenyum lebar saat melihat kedatangan dua anak kembar beda rupa, warna, dan kepribadian.

"Lama tak bertemu, Akashi-cchi," ucap Kise antusias.

Seijuurou mengangguk, "Senang bertemu denganmu juga, Ryouta."

"Yo, Akashi. Lama tak bertemu."

"Akashi, aku membawakanmu _lucky item_ ini untuk berjaga-jaga. Sagitarius terletak pada peringkat paling bawah hari ini, berhati-hatilah." Midorima menyerahkan sebuah gantungan kunci _hello kitty_ pada Akashi.

"Terima kasih Shintarou, tapi sepertinya aku tak memerlukannya. Walau begitu akan kuterima."

"Akashi-kun~ Selamat datang _nee_ ~ Mari duduk dan mengobrol." Momoi tersenyum ceria. Satu tangannya menarik Tetsuya agar duduk di sebelahnya. "Tetsu-kun duduklah di sampingku _nee_ ~ Dai-chan awas, geser sana!"

"Hoi, Satsuki. Ini sudah _mepet_ tahu!" Sepasang iris samudera Aomine menatap Momoi malas, merasa posisi nyamannya terganggu.

"Berhenti mengorek telingamu, _nanodayo_. _Stupid_ Aomine!"

"Sudah-sudah-ssu." Kise menggaruk kepalanya canggung lalu melirik Seijuurou yang tampak telah menguarkan aura setannya. "Apa kalian tidak ingin memesan-ssu?" sergah Kise cepat.

"Sei-kun, aku ingin _vanilla milkshake_ jumbo." Tetsuya menatap Seijuurou dengan pandangan penuh harap. Berdoa agar Seijuurou mengabulkan keinginannya.

Menghela napas, Seijuurou tampak mengiyakan permintaan Tetsuya. Lagian tidak setiap hari ia bisa memanjakan Tetsuya seperti sekarag ini.

"Kalian tulislah pesanan pada kertas ini." Seijuurou mengambil sebuah kertas dan pulpen yang diantarkan pelayan tadi. "Aku akan mentraktir kalian semua karena telah menemani Tetsuya selama aku tidak ada."

"Horeeee. Akashi-cchi memang tak ada tandingannya-ssu!"

Mereka semua tampak sibuk menulis pesanan. Riuh suara para anggota Kiseki no Sedai minus Murasakibara bahkan sempat menarik perhatian pengunjung lainnya.

"Kalian tenanglah, _nanodayo._ Pengunjung lain memerhatikan kita," ujar Midorima sambil membuang muka.

"Jadi, siapa yang akan pergi memesan?" tanya Tetsuya sambil menatap Seijuurou yang kini duduk di hadapannya.

Seijuurou berdiri, "Aku dan Momoi yang akan memesan."

Momoi tersenyum dan menyusul langkah Seijuurou untuk mengantri. Meninggalkan empat pemuda bersurai kontras yang tampak sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing.

… hingga Kise buka suara.

"Kuroko-cchi. Aku telah membaca cerita terbarumu-ssu. Mereka benar-benar jahat!" Kise menatap Tetsuya dengan pandangan simpati dan menguatkan. Berharap sang bayangan Teiko tak terpengaruh dan sedih atas hal yang menimpanya.

Aomine tampak tertarik, "Apa yang kau bicarakan Kise?"

"Ini tentang cerita _fanfiction_ yang ditulis Kuroko-cchi pada salah satu _website_ yang sedang ramai itu lo-ssu." Jelas Kise antusias pada Aomine.

Aomine kembali mengorek telinganya malas. "Oh, _website_ para _fujodanshi_ itu? Apa itu istilahnya? OTP? _Pairing? Shipper?"_

"Benar, benar! Yang itu Aomine-cchi!"

"Sejak _wintercup_ usai mereka bahkan membuat OTP para anggota Kisedai, _nanodayo._ " Timpal Midorima sambil memperbaiki letak kacamatanya.

"Kau juga mengunjunginya, Midorima-cchi?!" Kise tak sadar setengah berteriak. Suara cemprengnya terdengar melengking menyakitkan. Membuat beberapa pengunjung kembali menoleh ke arah mereka.

"Lambatkan suaramu, _nanodayo_!"

Tetsuya menghela napas panjang. "Aku tak menyangka kata-kata mereka akan sebegini menyakitkannya, Kise-kun." Tetsuya menunduk, bermaksud menyembunyikan wajah murungnya dari para anggota _Kiseki no Sedai._

"Kau tidak perlu sedih, Tetsu." Aomine menepuk-nepuk kepala Tetsuya dengan lembut. " _Flamer_ adalah _fans denial_." Pemuda berkulit eksotis itu tersenyum lebar. Membuat Tetsuya mau tak mau ikut tersenyum.

"Tapi yang tak aku habis pikir, mereka memasangkan aku dengan Aomine-cchi ssu! Apa tidak ada orang lain yang lebih bagus gitu?" ujar Kise sewot.

"Bayangkan saja-ssu, aku yang seorang model dengan makhluk berdaki. _Ogah_ kan-ssu!"

"Diam kau Kise. Selain kau, aku juga dipasangkan dengan Bakagami juga, tahu!"

"Nah itu baru cocok-ssu. Sesama _aho_ dan sesama maniak basket-ssu! Kalau aku sih lebih memilih Kikuro. Aku dan Kuroko-cchi tampaknya lebih menjanjikan. Iya kan, Kuroko-cchi?"

Tetsuya menatap Kise dengan raut wajah aneh. "Tapi aku tak ingin, Kise-kun!"

"Kuroko-cchi _hidoi_ -ssu!"

Midorima berdeham. "Setidaknya kalian tak di-pair dengan makhluk berisik nomor dua setelah Kise, _nanodayo_!"

Tawa Kise pecah. Ia sama sekali lupa dengan Midorima yang dipasangkan dengan Takao Kazunari.

"Eh, tapi komentar mereka pada Kuroko-cchi sungguh tak bisa dimaafkan-ssu."

"Memang mereka menulis apa saja, Kise?" tanya Aomine penasaran.

"Mereka menulis kata-kata kotor yang tak lolos sensor-ssu. Selain itu mereka juga menyuruh Kuroko-cchi sebaiknya mati saja-ssu. Aku tak tega Kuroko-cchi harus menghadapi para _bar-bar_ macam mereka-ssu!" Kise kembali menangis histeris, hingga tak menyadari aura gelap yang menguar dari belakangnya.

Semua anggota _Kiseki no Sedai_ kecuali Kise menahan napas. Sadar akan bahaya yang akan datang. "Ryouta, bisa kau jelaskan padaku tentang kalimat 'mereka menyuruh Tetsuya mati saja'?" Raut wajah Kise pias. Pelahan, pemuda bersurai pirang itu menoleh ke arah dimana asal suara sangkakala itu itu berasal.

"A-Akashi-cchi. Bisa kujelaskan-ssu …."

 **^0^**

"Kau membuat cerita _boys love_ dengan pair Mayuniji?"

Seijuurou mengawali pembicaraan. Setelah mendengar penjelasan Kise di Majiba tadi siang, Seijuurou tak bisa lagi menahan amarahnya.

"Hu um." Tetsuya hanya sanggup memberikan anggukan dan kata gumaman tak jelas. Mau bagaimana lagi? Tetsuya habis kata tapi Seijuurou sepertinya sangat marah dan membutuhkan penjelasan ekstra. Tetsuya sadar ini agak memalukan. Oleh karena itulah sejak awal Tetsuya sama sekali tak ingin Seijuurou sampai tahu ataupun terlibat.

Di sisi lain Seijuurou tak habis pikir. Bagaimana mungkin adik tersayangnya bisa terjerumus ke lubang hitam seperti ini. Apa Tetsuya kurang pengawasan? Tentu tidak. Apa ini kelalaiannya sebagai seorang kakak? Sungguh, Seijuurou ingin sekali membunuh orang yang telah membuat adik kecilnya yang polos berubah jadi _fudanshi_ seperti ini.

Tangan Seijuurou mengepal. Berusaha menahan amarahnya yang siap meluap. "Lalu apa yang terjadi?" tanya Seijuurou dengan tenang.

"Beberapa orang tak menyukai ceritaku dan memberikan _flame,"_ cicit Tetsuya ketakutan.

"Apa yang dikatakannya?"

Tetsuya menggeleng. Tak ingin Seijuurou membaca komentar-komentar laknat yang dialamatkan kepadanya.

"Berikan _smartphone_ -mu, Tetsuya."

Seijuurou merebut _smartphone_ yang ada digenggaman Tetsuya dan membaca satu demi satu _flame_ yang tertulis di kotak komentar Tetsuya.

 **Guest: Cerita macam apa ini?! Gue sebagai penganut aliran Nijimayu ga terima.** ** _Please_** **ya. Berhenti bikin orang keren kayak Niji tapi monyong jadi feminim dan** ** _blushing-blushing_** **ga jelas kayak gitu. Bikin jijik. Niji itu mantan kapten basket para** ** _Kisedai_** **. Lu yang ga tau apa-apa tentang dia berani bikin cerita macam ginian?** ** _Go to The Hell!_** **Selain itu dia cakep,** ** _gentleman_** **, badan bagus, atletis, dan yang paling penting auranya seme banget ga kayak si lempeng Madesu. Haizaki aja takut sama si monyong. Sadar lu thor! Dasar sampah! Mati aja sana** ** _author_** **-nya!**

Kepala Seijuurou pening. Aura gelap menguar dari sekitarnya. "Matilah orang yang telah berani mengirim hal laknat ini pada Tetsuya-ku!" batinnya dalam hati. Seijuurou bingung bagaimana Tetsuya bisa membaca dan menahan sakit hatinya saat membaca kata-kata tak berprike- _author_ -an seperti itu.

Seijuurou kembali membaca komentar demi komentar. Lalu berhenti pada komentar pedas lainnya.

 **Guest: Belum bosan bikin cerita sampah kayak gini? Gue kira lu udah mati. Tapi seenggaknya di sini ga ada pair Kuroaka ya. Berani lu bikin Kuroaka, gue habisin lu! Bangs*t.**

"Kuroaka? Apa itu Tetsuya?"

"Itu singkatan dari Kuroko dan Akashi, Sei-kun."

"Lalu?"

"Itu artinya aku _seme-_ nya dan kau _uke_ -nya."

Demi Dewa! Seijuurou tidak tahu lagi harus berkomentar apa. Dirinya yang tampan, _absolute_ , dan maskulin seperti ini dijadikan _uke?_ Itu takkan pernah ada dalam kamus Seijuurou bahkan dalam mimpi buruknya sekalipun. Dan demi apa orang yang menjadi _seme_ -nya adalah Tetsuya? Apa dunia kiamat? Bagaimana bisa Tetsuya lebih _seme_ dibanding dirinya? Apa _mecin_ telah merusak otak seluruh remaja hingga tak bisa membedakan mana yang benar dan mana yang salah? Mana yang _seme_ serta mana _ultimate uke_ yang selamanya takkan pernah menjadi _seme_?

Akashi Seijuurou _uke_? Lucu sekali!

Seijuurou memang menginginkan terjadinya _incest_ , tapi jelas bukan sebagai _submissive_!

Mengabaikan pikiran nistanya, Seijuurou kembali fokus membaca komentar lain pada cerita Tetsuya. Semua komentar itu berisi kata-kata kasar yang membuat Seijuurou ingin mematahkan satu per satu jari mereka. Apa mereka sama sekali tak memiliki etika? Oh jangan lupa, mereka semua berkomentar dalam model _guest_. "Sungguh pengecut sekali," batin Seijuurou geram. "Apa kau pikir dengan menjadi _guest_ aku takkan bisa melacakmu?!"

 **Guest: Mayuyu pacaran sama Niji itu mustahil tingkat dewa! Ga mungkin! Mayuyu tuh punyanya Ogiwara! Mustahil Mayuyu naksir sama muka sado bibir** ** _overlap_** **balapan sama idung unta macam Niji! Delusi lu dikondisikan dong, biar ga sesat kayak gini! Kalo ga bisa delusi di jalan yang lurus, stop bikin tulisan-tulisan rongsokan lapuk kayak gini! Bikin iritasi!**

 **Guest: Eh, Ciprik! Mata lu siwer?! Najis banget Mayu jadi semenya si monyong Niji! Bibir Mayu itu terlalu suci buat nyosor ke Niji! PISAHIN MEREKA! PISAHIN GA? KALO LU GA MISAHIN, GUA SUMPAHIN TUH JARI MISAH DARI TANGAN LO!**

 **Guest: F*ck**

 **Guest: Tahi**

"Tahi?" Seijuurou mengangkat alisnya. "Kurasa _tokai_ lebih sopan."

Seijuurou masih terus mencari dan mencari. Setiap komentar ia baca dan cermati tanpa henti. Tak ada rasa letih yang terasa karena apa yang ia lakukan untuk adiknya tersayang.

… hingga mata Seijuurou terpaku paka satu komentar yang sangat ia tahu benar siapa pengirimnya.

 **ModelTamvan: Kuroko-cchi #peluk Jangan dengarkan mereka semua-ssu. Aku suka kok dengan Mayuniji-ssu. Nijimura** ** _senpai_** **memang pantas diper-uke-ssu. Itu karma karena selama di Teiko dia selalu menyiksa kita-ssu. Semangat terus** ** _nee_** **Kuroko-cchi. Aku padamu-ssu~**

Pelipis Seijuurou kembali berdenyut. Membaca komentar dari Kise Ryouta membuat dirinya makin kesal bukan kepalang. Amarahnya tak dapat dibendung lagi. Bendungannya jebol dan siap untuk memuntahkan segala.

Menghela napas, Seijuurou mengembalikan _smartphone_ kepada sang pemilik. Ia takkan mungkin memarahi Tetsuya. Kemarahannya hanya untuk pada _flamer_ tak tahu diri yang telah berani mengotori cerita-cerita adik kembarnya.

Seijuurou memulai tahap interogasi.

"Lalu kenapa Tetsuya tidak berhenti saja? Sudah kukatakan berulang kali, tak ada gunanya menulis di _website_ sialan itu!"

Tetsuya diam dengan pipi yang menggembung. Dirinya jelas kesal karena Seijuurou merebut paksa _smartphone_ -nya."Sei-kun sama sekali tak membantuku," ujar Tetsuya sambil membuang muka.

Seijuurou mendesah pasrah. "Lagi pula Tetsuya salah. Harusnya Tetsuya menulis Nijimayu, bukan Mayuniji. Nijimura s _enpai_ jelas lebih _seme_ daripada Mayuzumi _senpai_!"

Apa ini?! Tetsuya tak menyangka sang kakak berbeda kapal dengan dirinya. "Jadi Sei-kun menyalahkanku?" tanya Tetsuya ofensif.

"Bukan begitu Tetsuya. Bagian mana dari Mayuzumi yang membuatmu menjadikan ia _seme_?"

Tetsuya diam. Tampak sedang berusaha berpikir keras. "Mayuzumi _senpai_ lebih tinggi daripada Nijimura _senpai_. Aku tak bisa membayangkan seorang Mayuzumi yang berwajah lempeng mendesah dan merona, Sei-kun!"

Seijuurou terkekeh. Tak percaya dengan alasan yang Tetsuya lontarkan. "Lalu kau bisa membayangkan Nijimura _senpai_ mendesah dan merona?"

Tetsuya kembali berpikir, lantas mengangguk. "Nijimura _senpai_ sangat manis karena bibirnya yang keriting,"

"Aku lebih memilih Nijihai kalau begitu."

"Tidak Sei-kun. Haizaki-kun hanya untuk Mayuzumi _senpai._ "

Seijuurou tak bisa menyimpan rasa bingungnya. Ia tak habis pikir bagaimana cara kerja delusi Tetsuya saat ini. "Tetsuya, mereka bahkan tak pernah bertemu."

"Tapi mereka punya surai uban yang sama Sei-kun. Mereka ditakdirkan. Apa kau tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana lucunya anak mereka nantinya? Generasi ubanan abadi," ujar Tetsuya sambil tersenyum-senyum dalam delusi.

"Tetsuya, sadarlah!" ujar Seijuurou nestapa.

Tetsuya memandang Seijuurou dengan tatapan kesal. "Jangan mendebatku Sei-kun. Bahkan Nijimura _senpai_ dan Mayuzumi _senpai_ pun belum pernah bertemu."

"Maka dari itu seharusnya kau menulis tentang Nijihai, sayang."

"Tidak mau! Ini yang disebut dengan keindahan _crack pair_ Sei-kun!" bantah Tetsuya lagi.

Seijuurou memijit kepalanya yang sakit. Ingin menjambak–jambak rambut, tapi takut rambut merah kebanggaannya rontok.

"Aku tak menyangka Tetsuya benar-benar keras kepala seperti ini," batin Seijuurou lelah.

"Lalu Tetsuya ingin aku bagaimana?"

"Aku kesal Sei-kun. Aku marah pada diriku. Aku ingin menghibur dan membuat senang para _reader_ yang memiliki OTP sama denganku. Saling berbagi di kapal kecil yang minim asupan."

Ah, ternyata tujuan Tetsuya amat mulia!

Seijuurou menatap Tetsuya dengan tak tega. Kesedihan Tetsuya adalah kelemahannya. Sudah banyak rasa sakit yang Seijuurou berikan pada Tetsuya dulu. Tidak lagi dengan sekarang. Seijuurou telah berjanji untuk menjaga Tetsuya dan membuatnya bahagia.

"Aku tak mengerti bagaimana _flame_ ini bisa terjadi pahahal hanya beda posisi jika kita mengesampingkan _flame_ yang dilakukan _shipper_ lain."

"Posisi itu adalah harga diri Sei-kun. Itu sangat sakral!"

"Jadi menjadi _uke_ itu menyedihkan? Kalau Tetsuya jadi _uke_ -ku, tentu aku akan selalu membahagiakan Tetsuya sampai ke neraka sekalipun," goda Seijuurou sambil menyeringai lebar.

"Jadi Sei-kun berharap aku masuk neraka? Lagi pula aku tak tertarik menjadi _uke-_ mu.

"Lalu Tetsuya ingin jadi _uke_ siapa? Mayuzumi?"

Tetsuya kembali tampak berpikir. "Mayukuro ya? Boleh juga. Mungkin nanti generasi kami bisa memiliki kekuatan _invisible._ "

Seijuurou menaikkan sebelah alisnya, heran. "Tetsuya berniat membentuk generasi maling tingkat dunia?"

Tetsuya membuang muka. _"Sei-kun no baka!"_

"Kalau begitu jadilah milikku. Bukankah ada kepercayaan yang mengatakan bahwa anak kembar terlahir karena adanya sepasang kekasih yang tak bisa bersama di kehidupan sebelumnya? Karena itu mereka harus dinikahkan."

Tetsuya memutar bola matanya, bosan. Cukup muak dengan alasan Seijuurou yang selalu diumbarnya tiap ada kesempatan. "Tapi aku lelaki, Sei-kun!"

"Aku tak mempermasalahkannya. Mungkin saja pada proses pembentukan Tetsuya ada insiden kelamin yang tertukar? Atau arwah nyasar barang kali?"

Tetsuya melempar Seijuurou dengan bantal. Tak terima dengan apa yang dikatakan Seijuurou.

Seijuurou menangkap bantal yang Tetsuya lempat. Menarik lengan mungil sang adik agar mendekat. "Aku hanya bercanda Tetsuya. Kau adikku, dan aku sangat menyayangimu lebih dari apapun."

Seijuurou memeluk Tetsuya. Mengusap rambut Tetsuya dengan lembut, merasakan bagaimana nyamannya saat jari jemarinya menyentuh helaian bak permen kapas itu. "Aku akan memberekan segalanya. Tetsuya tak perlu khawatir. Tetsuya hanya perlu terus menulis sesuai keinginan Tetsuya dan sebanyak yang Tetsuya mau. Sisanya serahkan padaku."

Seijuurou mengecup lembut kening Tetsuya. Sebuah senyum tulus menghiasi wajah tampannya. "Sekarang tidurlah. Esok semua akan kembali seperti semula."

Tetsuya mengangguk. Membiarkan Seijuurou menuntunnya ke ranjang dan menyelimutinya. "Selamat tidur Sei-kun."

"Selamat tidur Tetsuya. Mimpi indah."

Seijuurou berjalan pergi. Meninggalkan Tetsuya seorang diri di dalam kamar yang sepi. Ada sesuatu yang harus Seijuurou kerjakan malam ini dan itu bukanlah sesuatu yang harus Tetsuya ketahui.

Jemari kokoh mengetik dengan lincah pada papan _keyboard_ laptop berwarna putih. Tatap mata heterokrom tampak fokus ke layar laptop. Raut wajahnya serius, meneliti setiap kata demi kata dan mengirimkannya pada seseorang.

Seijuurou telah memiliki tim IT kepercayaan sejak insiden minggu lalu. Tim itu beranggotakan para _programmer_ jenius dan _hacker_ ternama. Tugas mereka sangat mudah, yaitu mengawasi _account_ milik Tetsuya dan melaporkan padanya tentang perkembangan _website_ yang kini telah menjadi miliknya.

Tak menunggu lama, sebuah balasan _email_ masuk.

 **From: Rakuzan Squad**

 **Subject: Pencidukan**

 **Perintah telah diterima bos. Esok mereka takkan melihat matahari.**

Seringai bengis tersungging. Sama dengan insiden sebelumnya Seijuurou dapat memberekan semua dengan satu jentikan jari.

 _"_ _Nah, guest. Don't dare to flame me!"_

 **FIN**

Holla! _Sequel Siders don't try me_ meluncur. Ide ini sebenarnya sudah lama. Tapi baru terealisasi saat ini karena insiden yang menimpa salah satu teman dekat. Semoga bisa menghibur nee Rinki ^^

Oh iya, makasih juga yang udah nyumbang _flame_ Aishary dan Kreika.

Sampai jumpa di cerita selanjutnya.

 **OMAKE**

Seijuurou melangkah memasuki sebuah bangunan tak berpenghuni. Bangunan itu tampak tak terawat dan terkesan angker. Bagaimana tidak? Cat bangunan tersebut tampak telah mengelupas. Rumput liar telah tumbuh tinggi hingga betis orang dewasa. Kegelapan mencekam akibat sinar pulan yang terhalang oleh awan. Bahkan bintang-bintang enggan muncul untuk memeriahkan suasana.

Semua orang pasti bertaruh bahwa tidak akan nada manusia yang tinggal di sana. Tapi kalian semua salah.

Seorang pria berbadan kekar keluar dari balik bayang-bayang. Pria itu berwajah sangar dan memiliki luka sabetan melintang pada pipinya.

"Kau sudah datang bos?!" ucapnya basa basi.

Tak ingin membuang waktu, Seijuurou mengangguk. "Tunjukkan dimana para bajiangan kecil itu!"

Seijuurou telah bertitah. Sang pria kekar menuntunnya memasuki bangunan dalam cahaya remang. Memasuki koridor panjang dan menuruni tangga menuju lantai bawah tanah. Seijuuoru bisa merasakan udara terasa cukup lembab dengan bau pengap yang menyengat indera penciuman.

"Bagaimana keadaan mereka? Apa mereka berulah?" tanya Seijuurou memecah keheningan.

Suara berat menyahut. "Tidak bos. Mereka telah menurut begitu saja sejak pertama kami ciduk."

Seijuurou mengangguk mengerti. Ia telah menerima semua laporan dengan detail tentang siapa saja mereka, alasan mereka melakukan _flame,_ bahkan data tentang keluarga mereka.

Perjalanan terhenti saat mereka tiba di depan sebuah pintu besi. Dibukanya pintu itu dengan perlahan hingga menampakkan sebuah ruang luas berdinding putih bersih. Di dalamnya terdapat beberapa remaja dan dewasa berumur 15 sapai 21 tahun. Raut wajah mereka takut dan sorot mata memohon agar diberi ampun.

Seijuurou menyeringai sinting. "Jadi kalian para kutu yang telah berani membuat sedih Tetsuya-ku?" tanyanya dengan murka.

Seijuurou mulai berjalan mendekat. Membuat beberapa dari mereka mulai menangis dan melihat Seijuurou dengan tatapan horror.

"Jadi, kalian sudah tahu bukan? Tentang hal yang harus kalian lakukan jika ingin pergi dari sini." Seijuurou berkata dengan suara dingin. Menatap satu per satu wajah tak berdaya dengan aura intimidasi.

"Jangan diam saja! Jawab dia!" Teriak pria berwajah kekar yang masuk bersama Seijuurou tadi.

"Ta-tau Tuan!" jawab mereka dengan nada takut.

Seijuurou terseyum bengis, "Bagus-bagus. Jadi, mari kita mulai." Seijuurou mulai berjalan mengitari para tawanan yang telah berhasil ia ringkus. Mengamati satu per satu wajah dari orang yang telah berani mengganggu dan menyumpahi Tetsuya-nya.

"Jawab pertanyaanku dengan keras," teriak Seijuurou dengan lantang.

"Apakah kalian berani mem- _flame_ Tetsuya lagi?"

"TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK."

"Jadi apa yang akan kalian tulis di kotak _review_ Tetsuya?"

"CERITAMU SUNGGUH INDAH, MENGINSPIRASI, DAN MENCERAHKAN DIRI INI. MOHON SEGERA DILANJUT WAHAI AUTHOR YANG BAIK HATI."

"Bagus. Bagus. Kalian boleh pergi. Tapi awas jika kalian sampai ketahuan berbuat buruk lagi. Aku akan dengan mudah menemukan dan meringkus kalian lagi. MENGERTI?"

"MENGERTI SEIJUUROU-SAMA!"


End file.
